Kazagumo
Thông tin |slot2 = |slot3 = - Khóa -|slot4 = - Khóa -|slot1icon = |slot2icon = |slot3icon = |fuel = 15|ammo = 20|M_FP = |M_Torp = +1|M_AA = |M_Armor = +1|S_Fuel = 1|S_Ammo = 1|S_Steel = 6|S_Bauxite = |rarity 1 = 5|name 1 = Kazagumo Kai|hv 1 = "Phong Vân"|japanesename 1 = 風雲改|id 1 = 253|class 1 = Yuugumo|type 1 = DD|hp 1 = 32|firepower 1 = 12 (50)|armor 1 = 14 (49)|torpedo 1 = 28 (81)|evasion 1 = 48 (90)|AA 1 = 17 (51)|aircraft 1 = 0|ASW 1 = 30 (69)|LOS 1 = 9 (42)|luck 1 = 14 (69)|build 1 = Nâng cấp|time 1 = Lv30 ( 140 120)|speed 1 = Nhanh|range 1 = Ngắn|slot 1 = 3|slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = |slot4 1 = - Khóa -|slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |slot3icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 15|ammo 1 = 20|M_FP 1 = +1|M_Torp 1 = +1|M_AA 1 = +1|M_Armor 1 = +1|S_Fuel 1 = 1|S_Ammo 1 = 2|S_Steel 1 = 10|S_Bauxite 1 = |name 2 = Kazagumo Kai Ni |japanesename 2 = 風雲改二 | hv 2= Phong Vân |id 2 = 364 |rarity 2 = 7 |type 2 = DD |class 2 = Yuugumo |firepower 2 = 18 (66) |torpedo 2 = 30 (89) |AA 2 = 20 (67) |ASW 2 = 29 (78) |LOS 2 = 10 (45) |luck 2 = 20 (78) |hp 2 = 33(35) |armor 2 = 15(53) |evasion 2 = 48 (92) |aircraft 2 = 0 |speed 2 = Nhanh |range 2 = Ngắn |slot 2 = 3 |build 2 = Nâng cấp |time 2 = Lv75 ( 390 370 + + 25px|link=Báo cáo chiến dịch) |slot1 2 = Pháo 2 nòng 12.7cm Mẫu D Kai Ni |slot2 2 = Ngư lôi 4 ống 61cm (Ôxy) |slot3 2 = Bom chống tàu ngầm Kiểu 3 |slot4 2 = - Khóa - |slot1icon 2 = |slot2icon 2 = |slot3icon 2 = |fuel 2 = 15 |ammo 2 = 20 |M_FP 2 = +2 |M_Torp 2 = +2 |M_AA 2 = +1 |M_Armor 2 = +1 |S_Fuel 2 = 1 |S_Ammo 2 = 2 |S_Steel 2 = 10 }} Lời thoại |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Báo giờ (Kai) |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Lời thoại theo mùa |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマス、提督！楽しいね！今日は少しお酒飲んじゃおうかな？あ、駄目？ |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Chrsitmas, Đô đốc! Thật thú vị. Có thể hôm nay em sẽ có 1,2 cuộc say đấy. Ah, em không được ư? |EndOfYear2015 = 十戦隊、大掃除任務ね、了解！私は掃き掃除戦隊を指揮するわ。秋雲？あ・・・逃げた。 |EndOfYear2015_Clip = |EndOfYear2015_EN = Đội số 10 nhận nhiệm vụ lau dọn? Đã rõ!Em sẽ chỉ huy nhóm quét nhà. Akigumo? Ah,cậu ấy chuồn rồi... |EndOfYear2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 提督、明けましておめでとう！今年も十戦隊と風雲をよろしくね！さあ、行こう！ |NewYear2016_EN = Happy New Year, Admiral! I, Kazagumo and the whole Squadron 10 will be on your care for this year as well. Let's go, everyone! |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = 節分かぁ…秋雲、鬼のお面描いてるんだ？上手いわね…って、それ私！？なんでぇ！？ |Setsubun2016_EN = Setsubun rồi, eh? Akigumo, cậu đang vẽ mặt nạ quỷ à? Trông cũng được đấy... Cái gì, mình phải đeo nó á? Tại sao chứ!? |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |Valentine2016 = 提督、あの、そのね・・・これ、あげるわ！あ、いいから後であけて、いいから！|Valentine2016_Clip = |Valentine2016_EN = Đô đốc, uhm, er... Anh hãy nhận cái này đi! Ah, anh có thể mở sau cũng được, nên hãy nhận đi ạ!|WhiteDay2016 = え？これ、私にくれるの。ふゎ…あ、ありがとう。いいの？返さないよ？|WhiteDay2016_Clip = |WhiteDay2016_EN = Eh? Anh tặng em cái này ư? Chà... C-Cảm ơn nhé. Anh chắc chứ? Em sẽ không trả lại đâu, nhé?|Spring2016 = 春は好きよ！なんかこのふわっと気持ちいい感じが好き！提督は・・・春が嫌い？そう？ならいいけど、うふふッ|Spring2016_Clip = |Spring2016_EN = Em rất thích mùa xuân, anh biết đấy! Em rất thích cảm giác tươi tắn vui vẻ này! Đô đốc, anh có... ghét mùa xuân không? Thế à? Vậy thì ổn thôi, ufufu~|ThirdAnniversary2016 = 提督、三周年ですって！？言ってよ、先にぃ！私、お祝いとか用意してないし、もぉ～！|ThirdAnniversary2016_Clip = |ThirdAnniversary2016_EN = Đô đốc, hôm nay là lễ kỉ niệm lần thứ 3 đúng không!? Anh phải nói cho em biết trước chứ! Em chưa chuẩn bị được gì cả! Geez~!|RainySeason2016 = この季節はあまり好きじゃない。なんか、心が沈んでいく気がする。何だろう？|RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_EN = Em không thích mùa mưa lắm. Vì một số lí do mà nó làm em cảm thấy ảm đạm và u ám. Tại sao nhỉ?}} Nhân vật Thông tin bên lề *Bị đánh chìm bởi ngư lôi của USS Hake ngày 8 tháng 6 năm 1944, ở Davao Gulf, Philippines. Xem thêm *Danh sách khu trục hạm **Khu trục hạm Kazagumo trên Wikipedia en:en: es: zh:風雲 pt: Category:Tàu không thể đóng